


Cowardice Or Courage?

by Hawkins



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkins/pseuds/Hawkins
Summary: Daunenstern befindet sich mal wieder auf irgendeiner Mission.





	

Waldgeist sah etwas abwesend auf.

„Wir leben hier jetzt unter anderen Namen. Wald," er neigte den Kopf, um zu bedeuten, dass er gemeint war, „und Prim." Er deutete auf Primrose und fasste währendessen den cremefarbenen Kater mit Pointe-Zeichnung fest in den Blick, seine Miene, zu Daunensterns Überraschung, noch undurchschaubar.

Primrose tänzelte elegant um ihn herum und drückte die Schnauze an sein Kinn, was zu einem tiefen Schnurren in seiner Brust führte. Langsam senkte er den Kopf zu der kleinen Katze, dennoch wendete er den beinahe erdrückenden Blick nicht von seinem ehemaligen Anführer.

Daunenstern betrachtete den jungen Kater, seinen ehemaligen Schüler. Er schien erwachsen geworden zu sein, seine Jugend lag, wie auch Daunes, hinter ihm. Meistens hatte Waldgeist ihm mit schief gelegtem Kopf entgegengeschaut, eine unsicher fragende Miene verschleierte doch immer wieder seinen Blick. Dieses Mal hingegen legte er den Kopf nicht schief. Er sah Daunenstern tief in dessen blauen Augen, die eigenen Gelben erfüllt mit Klarheit - und Sicherheit. Er wusste genau, was er fühlte. Mit einem Schlag verstand Daunenstern all die Rätsel hinter diesem Kater. Und das bescherte ihm zum ersten Mal selbst die Unsicherheit, die all die Blattwechsel davor nur Waldgeist gespürt hatte. Sein Sohn, sein Schüler, sein guter Freund und in gewisser Weise auch sein dritter Bruder, war erwachsen geworden. Er würde zwar niemals die unauffällige dünne Gestalt verlieren, niemals wie ein Anführer - wie Daunenstern - wirken, doch diese neue Welt hatte ihn verändert. Daunenstern wollte sich schütteln, stattdessen fasste er allerdings Primrose näher ins Auge. Ihre Gestalt erinnerte ihn an früher, immer noch schlank und klein, etwas Spielerisches in ihrem Gang. Doch auch sie war nun lange keine Schülerin mehr, sie war eine Gefährtin - _Waldgeists_ Gefährtin. Sie hatte ihn gefunden, aus eigenem Antrieb ihrer Loyalität zu dem, den sie liebte. Ein bitterer Geschmack legte sich auf Daunensterns Zunge bei dem Gedanken daran, dass nicht er Waldgeist gefunden hatte, sondern Primrose.

Diesmal schüttelte er tatsächlich unmerklich den Kopf. _Du hattest eigene Verpflichtungen, du hattest und hast deinen Clan, der geführt werden will - was sollst du da für einen verrückt gewordenen Kater Reißaus vor deinen Pflichten nehmen?_  
Doch je mehr er sich in solchen Gedanken zusprach, desto mehr sehnte er sich nach der Freiheit, wie Waldgeist sie ihm präsentierte und wusste gleichermaßen, dass Waldgeist für ihn mehr als nur _ein verrückter Kater_ gewesen war. Wie einfach es doch gewesen wäre, einfach fortzulaufen, wie er. _War es wirklich so einfach?_ , schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Sicher, Waldgeist war als Streunerjunges zu ihnen gestoßen und Primrose, zwischen zwei Clans geboren, hatte nur wenige direkte Familienbande gehabt, aber trotzdem besann sich Daunenstern eines Besseren, als er merkte, wie viel sie zurückgelassen hatten - wie viel auch er nun zurückgelassen hatte, um seine Mission zum Ende zu führen. Es lag trotz der Akzeptanz ihres neuen Lebens in dieser anderen Welt noch immer die sanfte Spur von Schmerz in ihrer beider Augen. Nicht einmal Sturzbach, der zu niemandem außer seinem leibeigenen Bruder Daunenstern - und auch zu diesem nur flüchtig - Kontakt pflegte, hatte diesen Schritt gewagt. Im Kopf des HerzClan Anführers bereitete sich ein Dilemma aus.

_War es Feigheit oder war es Mut?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> „Doch der Schmerz ist etwas Wundervolles, nicht wahr?"


End file.
